The Former Time Patrollers
Summary Future Trunks and Xeno Trunks fly through the various sections and stop at the Satan House Section and notice an unusual alien. The two of them remember that Chronoa explained to them that inhabitants of recorded events of the Time Labyrinth will notice them, but for the most part - they aren't a threat to them. However, Future Trunks senses an unusual energy as the alien looks directly at him and proceeds to punch him in the gut. Xeno Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan 4 and attempts to blast him, but Ahms quickly absorbs Merus and Good Buu before proceeding to intercept the attack and blasting him away with Majin Kamehameha. Ahms reveals that they left the Daldon Section in ruins and destroyed everyone in the Age 780 Broly Section. After using Elite Beam but Xeno Trunks grabs the energy beam causing it to scatter around. Ahms absorbs Goku, Vegeta, and Mr. Satan before proceeding to fire Kamehameha followed up with Final Flash and knocks him down with Dynamite Kick. The two Saiyan Hybrids is knocked into the ground and proceeds to power up further. Sealas punches Future Trunks into Mr. Satan's House as Xeno Trunks is kicked into the face. Sealas uses his staff and strikes Future Trunks in the gut before smashing him the face with his staff - sending him hurtling into the ground. Future Trunks tells Xeno Trunks to let him handle things as he transforms into Spectral Super Saiyan Blue and proceeds to battle the two of them while urging Xeno Trunks to go to the next section. As he tries to leave; But's Grimoire is knocked out of Future Trunks's hands causing him to look at it while it's open and causes him to undergo the Mage Transformation. Xeno Trunks realises the power flowing through him and proceeds to transform into Spectral Super Saiyan 4 and proceeds to kick Sealas in the back as Future Trunks powers up to Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up. The two decide to team up with one another and proceed to battle against them, but Ahms easily overpowers. However, Xeno Trunks uses his Arcane Rebellion Trigger and Future Trunks uses Arcane Final Flash resulting in their energy waves combining and hits the two resulting in a large explosion. Ahms absorbs Sealas causing them to merge into Sealahms and proceeds to use all the attacks that Ahms gained against the two and overpowers. Xeno Trunks recovers from an energy attack as Future Trunks fires his Super Arcane Powered-Up Masenko resulting in the area in being completely destroyed. Xeno Trunks remembers everything that has happened and everything that occurred in his dimension resulting in him achieving Spectral Super Saiyan 4 Evolved as he slowly approaches him. He leaps off a jutting rock that his transformation caused and proceeds to charge his Advanced Arcane Rebellion Trigger - the energy attack vaporises Sealahms and hits the cracked sky of the Time Labyrinth caused by Future Trunks' attack and shatters it, but instead of destroying the prison - it opens a short cut to the Dead Earth Section. They fly towards the charred surface and prepare to head off to the World Tournament Section. Appearances Characters *Future Trunks *Xeno Trunks *Ahms (Time Labyrinth) *Sealas (Time Labyrinth) *Sealahms *Goku (Time Labyrinth) *Vegeta (Time Labyrinth) *Mr Satan (Time Labyrinth) *Good Buu (Time Labyrinth) *Merus (Time Labyrinth) *Galactic Patrolmen (Time Labyrinth) Locations *Time Labyrinth **Satan House Section **Dead Earth Section Transformations *Spectral Super Saiyan Blue *Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up *Super Saiyan 4 *Mage Transformation *Spectral Super Saiyan 4 *Spectral Super Saiyan 4 Evolved Battles *Future Trunks (Base) vs. Sealas *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Ahms (Second Form/Third Form) *Future Trunks (Spectral Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Sealas and Ahms (Third Form) *Future Trunks (Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up) & Xeno Trunks (Spectral Super Saiyan 4) vs. Sealas and Ahms (Third Form) *Future Trunks (Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up) & Xeno Trunks (Spectral Super Saiyan 4/Spectral Super Saiyan 4 Evolved) vs. Sealahms Category:Fanga